


Take A Breath.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [25]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, established casual relationship, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt breath play on Kinkbingo. Adam notices Tommy has bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i-glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.

The first time he notices bruises on Tommy's neck is the first time Tommy blows him. He means to ask about them, but he gets too distracted. When he remembers days later, he doesn't know how to ask. They’re not dating, they’re sleeping together while they’re on tour, a casual relationship that's been working very well in Adam's opinion. It's no secret that they are fucking, everyone on the tour knows, even the fans suspect. But in interviews, he still says he's single, because he is. The bruises have been gone for weeks when he realizes something, he doesn't have to be Tommy's boyfriend to ask about the bruises. They were friends before they were lovers and they still are. He's allowed to ask why his best friend came back to the tour after they'd all had a week’s break, with fresh and slow to fade bruises on his neck. When he drags Tommy into his hotel room after the show, Tommy comes willingly, probably thinking Adam's dragging him to his room for very different reasons, normally, especially after a show, it would be that and he won't lie and say, even now, that he's not dying to get his hands on Tommy, but some things are more important than sex and if someone hurt Tommy, he needs to know.

　

"We need to talk." Adam says as he closes the door.

　

"Okay, not what I was expecting. Met someone, need me to back off?" Tommy asks, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, like he's nervous, like he's worried Adam is ending things. Adam has always thought he was the one who wanted Tommy more, that he was the one who wanted more than casual, no strings fun. Not that he doesn't love what they have, but he'd be happy with more, he's never thought till now that maybe Tommy feels the same. They only talked about it once, at the start of the tour after Adam kissed Tommy at the AMA's. They'd admitted attraction, had both known tour was a hard place to get together, so they had agreed to something very casual, friends with benefits. 

　

"No, I don't want you to back off, I really don't. What we have together has kept me sane on this tour. No this is about something else." Adam says, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it, Tommy follows along after him looking a little lost.

　

"Then what is it?" Tommy asks, sitting down beside Adam.

　

"A few weeks ago I saw bruises on your neck, I've been meaning to ask since then, but it never felt like the right time." Which sounds a lot better than 'I was too chicken to ask you because I didn't know how to handle are friends with benefits relationship'. Maybe they should talk about how Adam doesn't know if he should treat Tommy like a friend or a boyfriend, but that can wait. This talk about the bruises has been left long enough.

　

"Oh, you think I'm a freak right?" Tommy says softly and he looks hurt. Adam doesn't know how the hell he's hurt him, just that he wants to make it better.

　

"What? No, you’re not a freak, I wanted to ask if someone attacked you or if another guy or girl got too rough, but those bruises, they weren't a violence thing, were they?" Because no one would think of Tommy as a freak for getting beaten up, but they might for some other things that could leave bruises.

　

"No, I wasn't attacked and no one took things further than I wanted. I know you said you didn't own me and I could have sex with other people, but I didn't want to. I didn't have sex with anyone." Tommy rambles.

　

"The bruises were from breath play?" Adam asks.

　

"Yes." Tommy says in a small voice.

　

"With someone or alone?" Adam presses, because Tommy said he didn't have sex and alone is so much more dangerous. 

　

"With someone; alone freaks me out, I worry I'll fuck it up. I went to a friend who understood, knew what I was into and respected that I wanted to get off, but not have sex with him." Tommy sighs and he really looks like he expects Adam to freak out, maybe even kick him out. 

　

"Did he use his hand?" Adam asks, reaching out and cupping Tommy's throat with his hand. He has big hands, Tommy always feels delicate beneath them and right now his throat feels tiny, breakable, it would take a lot of trust for something like breath play to be done like this.

　

"Yes." Tommy says and Adam can feel him swallow against his palm. Tommy is nervous, but he's not pulling away. 

　

"It really gets you off, doesn't it?" It's not a question, he should have seen it before, the way Tommy reacts every time Adam grabs his neck up on stage, the way he goes pliant and practically begs for more, he cannot believe he missed the signs, can't believe Tommy would think Adam would see him as a freak for liking breath play. 

　

"Yeah, it does." Tommy groans and Adam tightens the grip of his hand a little, just testing, not even really making it that hard to breath and he watches as Tommy's eyelids flutter.

　

"Don't tease me." Tommy whispers. When his eyes open, fixed on Adam, there’s heat in them and maybe, just maybe a hint of a challenge.

　

"Are you sure?" He asks, he doesn't need to say more, they both know what he's asking permission to do. 

　

"Fuck, yes." Tommy says, his voice trembling a little and Adam has never seen such raw need in his eyes.

　

He starts slow, cutting off Tommy's air bit by bit till he's stolen all his breath and Tommy doesn't fight it, relaxing into Adam's touch, trusting him completely. He could kill Tommy here, hurt him badly and it means something to him that Tommy trusts him enough to let Adam do this, that he wants Adam to be the one stealing his breath. He lets Tommy breathe again, listens to him take a breath and makes sure it sounds fine, making sure Tommy isn't having trouble breathing when Adam isn't stealing his breath. When he's sure Tommy is fine, that he hasn't done any damage, he cuts off Tommy's air again. He holds on for a few seconds longer than the first time and when he loosens his grip, Tommy gasps for breath.

　

This time he doesn't just check to see if Tommy can still breathe fine, he slides his free hand into Tommy's lap, finds his hard cock through stiff denim.

　

"Is this okay?" He asks, because he knows the last time he did this, Tommy said that he got himself off. He might not want Adam touching him this way while he chokes him.

　

"Yes, please." Tommy all but whimpers so Adam starts stroking Tommy through his jeans while he cuts off his air and he can see just how much it's getting to Tommy. He keeps the hand on Tommy's cock moving slowly the whole time, not stopping even when he's letting Tommy breathe, the small hitched sounds of his breathing when Adam isn't choking him are so sexy they go straight to Adam's cock, but he's not interested in getting himself off right now. He wants to take care of Tommy, get him off like this, with just his hands.

　

"You look so good, so perfect, baby." Adam whispers and it's true, he has never seen someone wear lust so well.

　

He starts to speed his hand up and he blokes off Tommy's air one last time, holding and holding on, flirting with danger and when he finally lets go, so does Tommy, coming in his jeans, hips jerking against Adam's hand. He looks dazed and beautiful and Adam can't resist stealing a kiss, his hand still loose on Tommy's neck, the other still cupping Tommy's groin.

　

"Fuck, Adam, that was, like, fuck I don't know. I love your hands." Tommy groans when Adam breaks the kiss. He takes his hands off of Tommy, running his fingertips over red marks on Tommy's pale neck.

　

"You’re going to bruise." He likes the idea, likes that he's bruised Tommy, that this will leave a mark, for days maybe weeks and even if he's the only one that sees it, that doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that he knows it's there.

　

"Thank you." Tommy says softly.

　

"Any time and I mean anytime. I loved doing that to you. And thank you for trusting me to do it." Adam says and then he kisses Tommy again, soft and sweet and it feels anything but casual.

　

Things change after that, they don't talk about it, but it happens. He starts treating Tommy like his boyfriend, neither of them even look at another person. Every night, bus or hotel, Tommy's in bed with Adam. He doesn't think what they have can be classed as friends with benefits anymore. They’re still friends who sleep together, but they are so much more as well and Adam is really, really glad he asked about the bruises, that his concern for his best friend led to him getting a boyfriend. He wouldn't change it or Tommy for the world.

　

The End.


End file.
